finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Radio Edition
Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Radio Edition is a radio drama dedicated to Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. It was aired in January and February 2003. There is a complete version which was released by DigiCube in form of four CDs. The first one was released February 26, 2003. One CD represents one volume, while one volume consists of three chapters (except for volume one, which consists of four) and an extra chapter. The background music played in the drama was originally from disc 2 of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance: Original Soundtrack. In live radio broadcasts, the song Shiroi Hana plays during the epilogue. A premium edition contains a poster and a calendar. Story The plot is slightly different from the original game, and the main characters are immediately transferred to Ivalice after Mewt Randell reads Alta Oron Sondus Kameela. Nono appears much earlier in the storyline than the before. At the first battle with the bangaa, it was forbidden to use Magic instead of using items. Because of this, Montblanc receives a Yellow Card after casting Fire to a bangaa. Then one of the bangaa received a Red Card and was sent into prison because he had hit Nono, a non-participant, with Aero. Another difference is that Doned says that Marche is Ritz's boyfriend, but Ritz insists it is a lie. Unlike the original game, Ritz, Mewt, and even Doned's arrival are shown. Upon Doned's arrival, he meets up with a Judge. Nono's airship's name is revealed, which is called the Brilliante. When the Brilliante was about to be fixed by Nono along with Montblanc, a lever is stuck which causes an explosion. The Brilliante was then used to go to the Bervenia Palace. This was mentioned again in Hurdy's sidestory from Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Later in the radio drama, Marche, Montblanc, Ritz, Shara, Doned, Judgemaster Cid, and Babus joined forces against Queen Remedi. During the battle, Montblanc knew Time Magic while Ritz knew Spirit Magic. The team also summoned Totema based on their race. Instead of summoning Exodus like in the game, Ritz summons Mateus, while Cid summons Adrammelech. At the ending, instead of meeting with Biggs, Cid Randell invites a drinking friend. And at the ending, a voice, presumably Montblanc, says to Marche that he hopes to see him in a dream. Volumes Volume 1 Catalog #: SSCX-10081/2 Release Date: February 26, 2003 #Chapter 1: Ivalice #Chapter Two: Engage! #Chapter Three: Realized Dreams #Chapter Four: Clan, Quest and the First Job! #EX-One: Marche's Training Diary Volume 2 Catalog #: SSCX-10088 Release Date: March 26, 2003 #Chapter One: On a Different Wavelength #Chapter Two: An Alchemist Ezel #Chapter Three: Famfrit #EX-Two: Reminiscing the Past Volume 3 Catalog #: SSCX-10092 Release Date: April 23, 2003 #Chapter One: Undesirable Person, Desired Person #EX-Three: Important Thing of Ritz #Chapter Two: In Prison #Chapter Three: What Moves Darkness Volume 4 Catalog #: SSCX-10094 Release Date: May 21, 2003 #Chapter One: Miscalculation #EX-Four: Anxious Feeling of Disturbance #Chapter Two: Conquer Weakness Exceeding Fantasy #Chapter Three: In the End, There is Snowfall #Extra Track: FFTA Radio CM Collection* :*The CM Collection contains commercial of the radio drama, the game Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, and Final Fantasy Tactics Advance: Original Soundtrack. Credits Voice cast The voice actors was introduced during the credits, by the voice actors themselves. Each voice actor stated which character they played, and then their own name. The Song The Place We Should Return To was played. Other *'Script': Atsuhiro Tomioka and Kiyoko Yoshimura *'Music Composers': Nobuo Uematsu, Hitoshi Sakimoto, Kaori Ohkoshi, and Ayako Saso *'Producer': Kensuke Tanaka *'Assistant Producer': Kyoko Saito *'Coordinators': Shinji Nakashima & Nobutaka Kasama *'Recording': Director Tomohiro Yoshida *'Recording Engineer': Satoshi Fujimura *'Sound Effect': Daisuke Jimbo *'Recording Studio': TAVAC *'Recording Management': RAKUONSHA *'Art Direction': Tadashi Shimada *'Design': Tadashi Shimada & Norie Kadokura *'Photography': Hiroshi Shibaizumi & Shinji Motomatsu *'CD Production Producer': Yusuke Hasegawa *'CD Production Manager': Akiko Honda & Yuichiro Komiyama Trivia *The spell chants cast in the radio drama were taken from the spell chants in Final Fantasy Tactics. *''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Radio Edition'' is the second audio drama released under the Final Fantasy franchise after Final Fantasy: Unlimited. External links *Japanese Summary at OgreWebBook Category:Ivalice Category:Radio dramas Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance